<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Covid by shadowcock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959555">After Covid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock'>shadowcock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Big sister, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dad - Freeform, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, One Big Happy Family, Pedophilia, Reluctant, Shota, Shotacon, Sister - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Younger Brother, Younger Top, bearly teen, change in society, daughter - Freeform, older bottom, son - Freeform, son tops dad, teenage daughter, teenage sister, young boy with big dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy Tannin sees a family being happy together and wants the same for his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Covid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A long time ago there was a virus that ravaged the earth, people were forced to stay at home so they would not spread it. The smart people stayed at home but many of the conservatives went out to protest… 90% of them died out because the virus didn’t care why they were there, it just killed. So when the virus was finally cured many of the “conservative” values went with them… the world enjoyed an era of wonton loose values and sex ran rampant.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Even though people were having more sex than ever, the birthrates were actually declining… the virus changed something in humans and made it harder to get pregnant.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Many years passed and many sex experiments were done and because there were fewer conservatives people started thinking outside the box and one day someone suggested sex with younger people. So a grown man and a younger teen fucked and the results were better than they expected. Soon it was suggested that younger boys fuck older women and that too was better than expected even more so than older man/younger woman… so they tried older man/young girl and again they got better results but it was not until someone suggested family members tried to have sex. years ago this would have been shut down by conservatives but the scientists were not held back by this thinking anymore so it was tried with a family of four. The results were groundbreaking! Pedophilic Incest was the key to human survival.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>And now that is the society we live in today. There is rarely any rape, no birth defects, or sexually transmitted diseases and there is rarely any crime. Because the punishment for crimes against children is punishable by something worse than death… other than that the world is now living in a sex-focused society where straight, gay, lesbian, trans, and all genders are welcomed and included, even encouraged.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>In a home of one of the few surviving conservative families, now living as minorities and shunned by society they live in secret, hiding the fact that the father of the household is ONLY sperm donor of the family and because of that the family consists of only four, with two kids, an older daughter, and a younger son.</p>
<p>The father, Matt Tannin (38), works as a packer in a company where he hears all his co-workers talk about their “inappropriate” stories about their kids and sometimes each other. It makes him sick to his stomach, So, he often gets home angry and drunk.</p>
<p>The mother, Connie Tannin (36), is a stay at home mom (in this era stay at home moms are common and usually compensated by the government to expand the home… but the Tannins are not part of that program). She is very pretty and has a very MILF body with very large F cups and hips to match. She tires to follow her family ways but the more she hears about her friends having sex with their energetic little boys and even sex with their daughters… she gets very turned on but tries to hide and deny it because of her upbringing.</p>
<p>The daughter, Stacy Tannin (13), keeps hearing how her friend’s fathers have broken their cherries a long time ago and how their little brothers often ride them when they “babysit” them… all she does when she babysits her brother is get bored. Her friend’s stories turn her on but because of her parent’s upbringing, she tries to find them gross or immoral… tries… but it just becomes shame in the form of getting soaking wet.</p>
<p>The son, little Sammy Tannin (7), he is just a boy but his instincts are very strong… because of many decades of procreating with the young, coupled with vaccines for preventing birth defects and STDs… young boy’s cocks and kid’s sex drives mature faster then they used to. So he didn’t understand it but the boy was always attracted to his mother and his sister and for years got hard when they were around.</p>
<p>The family was miserable but the father tried to keep his traditions and beliefs alive despite their bodies wanting different and he was doing a great job… until…</p>
<p>Sammy was on a walk with his mother to the grocery store… usually Connie kept her son close so he would not get “tainted” by the real world. She was not sure if it was on purpose or if it was truly an accident but she left him in the cart for a minute to grab something and that was when Sammy saw it, a mother sucking her son’s cock in the middle of the store with her tits out, he could see she was drooling and leaking milk (a common occurrence now that mothers constantly lactate starting with their very first child). The boy was pushing his mother’s head down onto his cock as the father smiled, his two children’s hands inside his own pants… the father bent down to kiss his son deep and with a lot of tongue. Suddenly Sammy felt the cart move, it was Connie pushing the cart away.</p>
<p>“Mommy, Mommy what were they doing!?” the boy asked, rubbing his oversized cock against the shopping cart. Connie looked at his son’s tent in his crotch straining to get free, her legs got a little weak seeing his hard-on, something she has seen many times before, the boy sported a good seven inches and very thick for his size even thicker than his father but a little shorter. She was not sure if she came or if she was just REALLY wet because her leg was soaked… she knew when she got home she had to meditate and take a cold shower to get rid of these impure thoughts.</p>
<p>-later-</p>
<p>It had been weeks since Sammy saw that family… they looked so happy, nothing like his family. When he asked his mom about it she would disappear into the bathroom. When he asked his dad or sister about it they would get mad at him and yell a lot and they would also disappear into the bathroom.  He noticed one thing over the weeks of no answers… his mommy was the only one that looked like she wanted to tell him. So he came up with a plan… he would walk around naked in front of his mommy!!!</p>
<p>It did not work.. her face kept getting more and more red and he smelled this very “pretty” smell coming from his mom and sometimes his sister when he was naked but they just got mad at him again. The boy was very frustrated and finally it all came to one night. The boy was being tucked into his bed…</p>
<p>“What’s wrong little man?” she asked, seeing the boy clearly upset… and hoping he would not bring up what those people were doing in the store like he has been doing all week.</p>
<p>“I JUST want to know-” he began but was interrupted by his mother.</p>
<p>“Now young man, we talked about this!” she began but caught his eye, he was on the verge of crying.</p>
<p>“I-I just want to make you and daddy and sis happy like-” the boy began to break down and cry… it was true he saw that, THAT family was happy, they were sharing a tender moment that he had never seen in his family.</p>
<p>His mother hugged him and tried to calm him down… her breasts enveloped his lower half and she felt a growing member pushing against her very sensitive mounds. The bigger it got the more her “reason” melted until she could not help but push against his crotch with her huge F-cups… this was all instinct though she hadn’t realized she was doing this until she heard both of them moan.</p>
<p>Suddenly she pulled back stammering about what they were doing, being wrong and improper… she suddenly saw her son’s face… with a dejected look and tears streaming down his face something in her clicked… she was hurting her son, she was denying him the care and love that boys craved. It was not his fault, after decades of this kind of breeding, a young boy’s nature IS to fuck his mother to crave THIS kind of love this is how she reasoned it to herself.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry son, I will teach you…” she said unbuttoning her top. “what they were doing was called a blowjob… lucky your dad is working late today.”</p>
<p>The boy’s eyes widened as his mother’s huge bra covered boobies spilled out of her shirt. He was even more amazed when she took off her bra… she set her hair behind her ear with a couple of fingers, her delicate fingers… Sammy didn’t know why it but as she did that and lowered her head onto his engorged boy pole it very much turned him on. But nothing could have prepared him for what was to come next… the wet warmness enveloped his thick seven inches and it felt like his pee-pee (as he called it) had gone into another world of pure happiness.</p>
<p>Connie could barely fit his son’s cock into her throat… the boy instinctively pushed into her throat as if he was fucking a pussy… it was bliss, she had never felt this with her husband, how her throat was forced to take a thick meaty pipe, her son was savage and she loved it. As his cock reached as far as it could, she made a very “motherly” choking sound… that when Sammy heard it, it sounded like “I love you son.”</p>
<p>It was his first time so this much stimulation was too much for him and soon he told his mommy he felt like something was wrong and by instinct, he pushed his mother’s head onto his boy cock she struggled but the boy was stronger then he looked and his first load ever was shot directly into her throat... five more shots, almost as big of a shot in her mouth, on her face and the rest on her neck and tits.</p>
<p>Sammy was about to go soft until he saw his mother covered in his own cum… he did not understand why but he LOVED how “messy” his mommy looked with his boy batter all over her face and boobies. He was hard again in no time.</p>
<p>“Oh my,” she said flattered that the boy was hard again… her husband could only get one fuck in before he stays limp, “my boy loves his mommy covered in cum hu?” even though he did not know what “cum” was, he nodded his head hoping to do more with his mommy.</p>
<p>“Ok lay back baby… mommy is going to show you something even better.” she said, pulling her panties off but keeping her dress on… she straddled the boy. She raised up and winked right before she lowered herself onto her son’s huge club.</p>
<p>Sammy thought his mommy was joking when she said “something even better” because he could not think of anything better than his mommy’s mouth… but as his cock was surrounded by nothing less then heaven he realized she was right… his mom’s mouth was great but what was surrounding his thick boy sausage was nothing less than a pure perfection.</p>
<p>“Welcome back into mommy’s pussy…” she said when she finally got the whole thing balls deep into her.</p>
<p>Soon the most amazing thing happened… his mom began to move up and down and a slight grinding motion against his cock perfection became even more perfect the boy thought as his mind was blown to how good he could feel. The boy grabbed one of his mommy’s swinging boobies and began to suck the leaking nipples.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah baby suck mommy’s nipples!” she said a little louder then she intended, “that is your milk baby, suck it any time you want baby, mommy is your whore!” she could not believe she was saying this out loud but she could not help it… once her lust broke open she was helpless she was nothing but her son’s fucktoy now she… she could NEVER go back to her old ways. She thought, what would her husband think but in this society she knew she would win her court case and have her son all to herself… </p>
<p>But as she enjoyed her son’s cock, she had a feeling she was forgetting something… what was it… suddenly she heard a moan behind her when she turned around there was Stacy, four fingers deep into her own cunny. </p>
<p>-earlier in Stacy’s room-</p>
<p>Stacy had a long day again, full of frustration and impure stories…</p>
<p>It was late and she was in bed rubbing her pussy, this became her nightly routine, it was the only way to relieve herself and she “hated” it. But tonight was going to be different. She heard moaning coming from her brother’s room. It sounded sexy so she used to masturbate… until she also heard her mom in there too. This confused her so she went to investigate. She was not ready to see what she saw.</p>
<p>Stacy saw her mom taking off her panties and straddling her brother… slowly the teen’s hand crept into her flannel pajama bottoms and she slowly began to finger herself… more and more… the faster her mom went the faster she moved her hand she did not know when but by the time her mother begged her brother to suck her nipples she had lost her PJs and panties and had four fingers deep in her young hairless cunt (girls in this era don’t grow hair until about their 20s or after three children).</p>
<p>“Oh my,” Connie said, surprised that her daughter was this horny too… “But it makes sense… you’ve been hurting too, right baby?” the woman stopped riding her son and laid down with her legs in the air, “come sit on mommy’s face baby…” she said with the most motherly tone you could imagine. Sammy did not have to be invited, he knew once his mommy’s legs flew up into the air she was inviting him back into her hole. Stacy hesitated a bit but soon gave into her lust and straddled her mom’s face… the feeling of hairless cunt in her mouth was bliss for her especially coupled with how hard her son was pounding her.</p>
<p>Sammy was looking at his sister riding their mom’s mouth and she looked so horny… but all the boy could think was she was so pretty… the boy shoved his cock deep into his mommy’s wetness and grabbed his sister’s neck and kissed her like the father kissed his son in the store. Her face tensed up but she quickly recovered and soon shoved her tongue into her brother’s mouth.. Sammy was surprised by this invasion but it felt good so he tried to do what she was doing… their sibling tongues twisted and explored each other.</p>
<p>Everything that was holding them back finally broke and they let themselves go in an explosion of love, lust, and innocent exploration of each other's bodies. And an explosion it was… the boy came harder then he did with his first time. He practically filled his mother’s cunt with his boy juice and when he pulled out he sprayed his sister and covered her face tits and upper half in cum.</p>
<p>After things calmed down and after Connie licked off all of the cum from her daughter’s body and shared each mouth full with a kiss they were all laying on Sammy’s bed… each of her kids was sucking a tit when she began to speak…</p>
<p>“Ok, I know today was fun but if we want to do this again, we need to do something about-” she was interrupted by her daughters very sullen… “…daddy…”</p>
<p>She hugged Stacy tight as if she was saying “don’t worry” she kissed both of her kids on the forehead as a good night kiss and re-tucked them in.</p>
<p>-the next night-</p>
<p>Matt came home tired and annoyed again… his co-workers were talking about how their son fucked him good before he came into work and how proud he was that his boy could fill up his daddy pussy so much. Needless to day THESE were the kind of stories that Matt hated the most… he convinced himself the MORE he hated something the harder he got. So when he got home he was totally hard and horny.</p>
<p>“Connie?” he whispered loudly, he called out again but she didn’t show up… so he thought she fell asleep and stopped calling out for her.</p>
<p>The man looked for food and found beer… “well she’s sleeping so it won’t be a problem if THIS is my dinner right?” he said laughing at his own joke.</p>
<p>After drinking more than a couple of beers (he was now very tipsy) and tried. So he wobbled his way upstairs and into his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Connie said in her sexiest nightie, “let me get you ready.” she said with a bit of a smirk.</p>
<p>Connie, took him a shower and she used one of her special enemas… she only can use it on him when Matt is this drunk, he can only get hard with anal play. So she pulled out the lube and told him to get ready.</p>
<p>She put more lube into his ass then she usually did but he was too drunk to realize it and when she heard her say “are you ready?” he JUST realized he was tied up with his legs in the air.</p>
<p>“Oh baby, you are getting very kinky tonight.” was all he ended up saying..</p>
<p>“Yes baby, I want to try something new.” she said, soon she played with his ass for a few minutes until his ass was soft and supple… “Ok baby it’s time.” she said as the door opened Matt saw their son walk in, his hard-on bobbing as he jumped onto their bed.</p>
<p>“What are you doing.” he screamed and tried to struggle out of his restraints… but she was too good and he was stuck. “SAMMY GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!” The boy giggled as he said to his mommy that she was right that he would say that.</p>
<p>Connie rubbed lube onto their son’s thick cock… “fuck” he thought… it was thicker than his.</p>
<p>“Are you sure mommy?” Sammy said with his cock tip resting against his daddy’s pucker.</p>
<p>“Yes baby, daddies have a pussy too, just push in and see.” she said smiling at her beloved husband.</p>
<p>Matt had long since sobered up and was now facing the inevitable fact that his son was about to fuck him. The man struggled cussed and threatened but nothing was slowing down the feeling of his son’s cock invading his ass… he wanted to squeeze tight but after all that play his ass was too soft, supple, and lubed to keep anything out and he felt it… his son’s cock pushing his anal ring apart and entering him.</p>
<p>He hated it. He was actually planning on killing them both after this was done… he got angrier when he heard his wife encourage their son to now push back and forth… fucking his ass now… he was going to kill them both then himself… until his son hit something… like a button… the man had a deep carnal feeling to cum every time he felt his son hit that spot.</p>
<p>No, no, no, no, no… he was moral, he was good, he was a man- “oooohhh” a girly moan escaped his mouth as his son hit that spot again… how could this boy fuck so good? The man thought.</p>
<p>Suddenly Matt noticed that his daughter was there too… he did not know when she showed up but she was kissing her mother… they were making out and he could not help but get turned on by their actions… they were so sensual, rubbing each other's tits…. his wife’s F-cups almost enveloped his daughter’s hand and her mother’s hand played with her young C-cups pinching her nipples as moans escaped between breaths.</p>
<p>His family fell into the temptation of lust and now they dragged him down with them… he was a man, he was so manly he fathered his two children all by himself!! He was so manly that he was the only one fucking in his house hold! He did not need to share his wife; she was satisfied... but was he? He was missing something, he knew it deep down… every time his co-workers would talk about getting fucked in their daddy pussies… fuck that sounds good he thought daddy pussy, daddy pussy... fuck it felt good!!! he thought fuck, fuck, fuck.. yeah daddy pussy then his son hit his button hard!</p>
<p>“FUCK MY DADDY PUSSY!!!” the man screamed… he was broken... he knew it... he now had a daddy pussy and he knew he HAD to get it fucked as much as he could from now on. “YES SON FUCK DADDY’S PUSSY!!!” the man begged.</p>
<p>“So baby,” Connie began as she started to untie him, “just like us you are Sammy’s bitch too right?” she asked him. He tried not to answer but she whispered into Sammy’s ear and the boy began to fuck him harder…</p>
<p>“YES WE ARE SAMMY'S BITCHES!” Matt screamed “I am Sammy’s bitch, ooooh yeah fuck daddy’s pussy!!!” he said holding his legs in the air now, free of his restraints “you can have any pussy in the house you want ok son?” the man said as pure lust over took him…</p>
<p>As the boy fucked his father’s pussy deep and hard his daughter told him even if he has a pussy her young cunt needs daddy dick too. and she lifted her leg over giving her daddy a great view of her hairless cunt right before she sat on his cock and rode it like she rode his lap when she was younger… what the fuck was he thinking holding himself back from his two sweet kids…. how dare he not show them the love and lust they should have had from the beginning… the feeling of thick, hard boy dick deep in his pussy and warm hairless cunt on his cock the man exploded into his daughter's waiting womb… and he had three times the load deposited into his pussy by his son flooding his bowels… even making his stomach slightly inflate…</p>
<p>“Look mommy daddy is pregnant!” Sammy said laughing at his daddy’s tummy bulge.. They all laughed… knowing they were all now closer together and bonded in a way only family could.</p>
<p>-three months later-</p>
<p>“Hurry up son I’ll be late” Matt begged, he was on the floor on all fours letting his son fuck him soo deep, “I want my boy’s cum in my bitch pussy!” he continued and soon his daddy pussy was filled with his son’s baby batter. “thank you, son.” The man plugged up, pulled up his pants, and headed to work with a story to tell his co-workers.</p>
<p>“Bye honey,” Connie said rubbing her pregnant belly… “you too hurry up young lady.”</p>
<p>“I will mom, it’s just hard to move with this thing kicking me.” she giggled, her hand on her belly too.</p>
<p>As she watched her daughter walk out the door she got down on her knees (on a special cushion made for pregnant women to give blowjobs).</p>
<p>Since that day, Connie no longer slept with her husband… she proclaimed she was strictly her son’s fucktoy or cumdump. Matt thought that was fair because of how much he lost to his son’s cock. So, he stuck with fucking his daughter every night and when his son was in the mood getting fucked by his stud son.</p>
<p>Stacy is not sure if the baby in her is her brother or her daddy’s baby… but she doesn’t care she is just happy to have stories to tell her friends now… but most of all her family is closer and happy.</p>
<p>Sammy loves his life now… he can fuck anyone at any time ANYWHERE and people will see what he saw that day at the store… a loving family… this was his thought as he came deep into his mommy’s throat, she is so well trained that she can take his huge loads without gagging as much anymore. He knows the new babies will be born in a very happy and loving family</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story just came to me so I thougt I would share this here... hope you guys enjoy. please leave comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>